They Got Even Weirder, If Possibly
by Golden Drachma
Summary: Emma thought her friends, Percy and Annabeth, were weird. She discover they are weirder, if possibly. Sequel for The Supposedly Fake Boyfriend. T because I'm paranoid. R&R
1. They Scared the Hell out of Me

_Hi! It's me again with the sequel of "The Supposedly Fake Boyfriend". This plot takes place 3 months later. Actually on March 24__th__. Hope you like it. My objective is the reader gets to know more about Emma Fitz, a character of my own creation. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Riordan does. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm Chilean. _

* * *

><p><strong>They got even weirder, if possibly. <strong>

**Chapter 1 – They scared the hell out of me. **

**Emma's POV**

_Percy and Annabeth's list (things to ask or discover)_

_-the grey streaks_

_-where do they learn to speak fluent greek_

_-why both don't phones_

_-what's with the Greek gods_

_Umm… what else can I write?_ I thought. I was in my room lying on my bed. My bedroom was little. It had a desk, a bed (duh of course, that's why it's called bedroom), bookshelf, closet and a night table. Photos frames with Liz, Sadie and of course Annabeth and I were on my night table and desk. The walls were painted white and a little window was in the wall across the room.

I was pretty sure there was a long list. I was writing a list of things to ask Percy and Annabeth. We had been good friends since Christmas. Percy went back to New York, but he came a few times. Next week he was coming. I was really excited. We kept on contact since Christmas by email and Skype. For one reason I didn't knew, both, Percy and Annabeth don't have cell phones. But during the year they were available to use email, In summer they were in these summer camp_. Another thing to write on my list_, I thought. I hated Annabeth didn't had a phone, If an emergency happened, I had to call to her home.

Anyways, Percy was coming, Annabeth was more than happy and I dared to bet, so was Percy. Last night we talked and he sounded _really_ anxious. The lovebirds had been dating for almost 8 months. And 2 months had passed since his last visit on mid January. Suddenly my phone rang. At least I had a phone, I hated it, it was so lame, but I didn't have enough money to buy the one I want. I answered it

"Hello?" I asked, it was an unknown number

"Emma? It's me Percy!" he said quickly. I was surprised he called. He sounded like he was in trouble.

"Percy! How are you?"

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk, are you with Annabeth?" he asked, why would he want to talk to Annabeth when he sounded like he was in troubles?

"No, I'm sorry, she must be at home. What's going on?"

"Nothing important, I just need , I gotta go. See you" He said and hang up.

"Ookaaay?" I said to no one. "Here's something weird"

I dialed annabeth's home number. I needed to know what's going on between those two. After a whole minute waiting, Mrs. Chase answered.

"Hello" She said

"Hello, Mrs. Chase. It's Emma"

"Oh Emma! How are you?" She asked me, apparently she loved me, I don't know why. She said when I'm with Annabeth, fewer problems happened to her. And I couldn't denied, I loved her too. She was so sweet to me. When my mom went through depression last year, after my dad abandoned us, I went to Annabeth's house in the evenings, I couldn't afford seeing my mom like that. My little sister (don't think I would leave my sister alone), Lucy, spent the whole day in kindergarten till 5 p.m, that was my curfew. I had to tell everything about it to Annabeth. She comforted me. And I get to love her like a sister.

Mrs. Chase noticed something wrong was going on in my family. She asked Annabeth what was happening to me and I let her say her mom everything. Mrs. Chase was a great help, she went over my home and talked to my mom. Before my dad lefts us, they were friends, but my mom got worse and forgot about friends. Somehow, Mrs. Chase made her remember there is more to live. And my mom started getting better, Mrs. Chase visited her almost every day, so we spent a lot together. So she practically reformed my family.

"I'm fine and you Mrs. Chase?"

"Fine, glad you are fine, you want to talk to Annabeth, don't you?"

"Yes, please" Then I heard a yelling: "Annabeth, Emma is on the phone!" Then I hears footsteps and Annabeth's voice was then in the phone.

"Hi Emma" she said, it seemed Percy just called her, because she was in a really happy mood.

"Hi Annabeth. Did Percy called you?" I dared to asked her.

"No, why?" She asked confused, I even imagined frowning her brow.

"Two reasons: the first one is because he called me like 15 minutes or so ago asking me if you were with me. Second reason, you are in great mood"

"He used a phone? Oh my Gods, it must be really urgent, Sorry Emma, I gotta go. Greetings to your family" And for the second time in this short day, I got 2 gotta go, a rush answer and a hanging phone. And it was just 12.30 p.m.

I wondered what was going on with these guys. Anyways, I continued my list adding: Why they freaked out today (03/24/12), even if they were across the country. Is not that one of them can travelled instantly. They didn't, right?

**-Two hours later- **

After lunch with my mom and sister I went to my room again. I saw my phone and noticed I got 2 missed calls from Annabeth. I called her.

"Emma? It's you?" She sounded pretty worried.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked her

"Can you come to my home? _Now_" It was more like a order than a suggestion, she really needed me.

"Of course, going, see ya" I hang up. I picked a leather jacket, it was my favorite piece of clothing, I had it since I was 13. When my dad gave it to me, he didn't guess my size, but I used it anyways. And by then it fit perfect, just my size. And without noticing it I got really fond of that jacket because was a gift from dad when he was on business in Chile, it was a sign that he could remember family even on business.

I picked my car keys and headed towards my mum room.

"Hey mom" She was lying on her bed, reading an Art book. "I'll go to Annabeth's house, is that ok for you?" I asked her. She looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Of course, dear. Be careful, though" She answered sweetly.

"Thank you and love you. Maybe will be here for dinner". I left her room. I arrived to my car and started driving towards Annabeth's home.

When I got there, Annabeth was already there, standing in the porch waiting for me, holding something in her hands, it looked like a stick.

I got off my car and headed towards her.

"Hi, thanks for coming" she said with relief.

"What's going on? Why you sounded so worried on the phone? And Percy, why he sounded like he was on problems?" I asked the bunch of question at once, they were getting on my nerves since the first call from Percy.

"Umm…maybe you should come in" She said with a smile which didn't reach her eyes as they usually did.

When we entered to her home and then went to the living room, Percy was sitting on the couch. How the hell did he arrived so fast? He wasn't supposed to be there till a week later. I was really happy to see him. But both were confusing me, so much I wanted to cry.

"Hey Percy!" I half yelled with surprised. He looked up and a grin crossed his face. He stood up and hugged me like a brother would hug his sister.

"Hey Emma! How've you been?" He asked me. He was smiling and all, but I still could notice the concern in his eyes.

"Pretty fine and you?" I was slightly looking forward the answer he gave me.

"Can't complain. I just got here, happy to see Annabeth and you" He said matter of factly. He achieved to surprise me with his answer, I expected a whole bunch of lies like, _I'm fine or pretty good. _ Instead his answer was like _there is something going on but we'll take care of it later._

I turned to Annabeth and asked her why did she called me to come as quickly as I could. Her only answer was:

"Sit down, Emma, we need to talk to you" Well, I officially declared this guys scared the hell out of me.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it? Did you like it? Tell me your opinions, critiques, everything you want. <em>

_-Flo, Golden Drachma._


	2. They Got on my Nerves

_Hi! It's me, Flo. Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. As always, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I don't own anything but Emma. _

_**PLEASE READ THIS**__**: This is not a crossover with the kane chronicles,okay? The names Sadie and Liz in the prequel of this story were the first names I came out with, then I noticed they were from TKC and for Emma, this name is one of my favorite, so I called her Emma. Unconsciously thinking it was one of Sadie's friend. Thanks (: **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – They Finally Get on My Nerves<strong>

**Emma's POV**

I sat on the couch. So did Annabeth, which was still holding that sort of stick, and Percy. I was on the middle, so I felt really uncomfortable with their faces on me.

"Err…okay, so what is do you want to talk about?" I asked. They were getting on my nerves.

Annabeth answered:

"Do you remember that Percy was coming next week?" I nodded and she continue "Well it kind of… arrived earlier" She said with a hesitant voice. It was like they were nervous talking about this to me and they talk this through before. I glanced at Percy, who gave a little nod to Annabeth like indicating to keep talking.

"Yeah, I obviously noticed that, but I wonder how did he arrive so fast? I talked to him on the morning and I'm pretty sure he was in New York"

Percy sighed, he looked around, and for the first time, I noticed something was wrong. The living room was torn. The café table which used to be in front of the couch wasn't there. But I could notice kindling over the floor. I noticed the photos frames were crooked and even some glasses were broken. The wallpaper was ripped. And a lot more things, furniture, et cetera was broken. But something in particular caught my attention, near my spot, was like slime or blood? Hope not. And dust, but not the normal dust, it got a strange color. Something weird.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" I yelled to my friends. I stood up looking at them. They exchange worried looks. "WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled, again, pointing to the dust and slime/blood, which I was standing in top of it.

Percy looked at me and asked me something really stupid:

"What can you see?" Why he asked me what I _can_ see and not _what I see__**. **_It's not like I cannot see things and I have perfect sight, according to my doctor.

"Well, I _see_ the wallpaper ripped, the slime or whatever it is…" I started saying everything I saw on the room, but at the time I was about to say the last thing, the stick Annabeth was holding, I hesitated. I was not sure if was a stick or another thing, apparently it changed its figure because the next thing I knew, I was seeing a _knife_. No, not a knife, a dagger. Why on earth would Annabeth carry a dagger?

"A… Is that a da-dagger?" I said, my voice was shaking. All my worries were suddenly turned into _fear_. I couldn't explain what did I fear, butfear took control over me. Then I noticed it. I started walking backwards, I was not afraid of Percy and Annabeth, but the thing behind them, was freaking me out.

I raise my hand with my index finger pointing behind them.

"S-Some…" my voice was shaking so badly, I couldn't pronounce a complete sentence "Be-behind"

Annabeth and Percy turned around, with a surprised face, Annabeth raised her stick/dagger and Percy reached for a pencil in his pocket. Meanwhile wondering how Percy could manage to control that enormous bear with a pencil, I curled up in the corner, hoping the bear wouldn't see me. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Percy uncap his pencil, turning into a, you got to be kidding me, really? A baseball bat? It was some kind of joke this. Since when bears live in San Francisco? Since when 5 cents pens turn into baseball bats?

With my eyes closed, I heard weird things, but I didn't take importance in that. Then I sensed someone shaking my shoulder, it was slightly, so it must be Annabeth. I slowly opened my eyes and met grey concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth was whispering, like she usually did when my mom was in depression. She got the strange slime/blood all over her hair and for what I could saw, Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, what was this all about?" I whispered, my voice was too weak from fear, I couldn't believe what I just saw. Annabeth seems to understand how it felt. She hugged me and sat next to me. We were only sitting, not talking, just thinking. Annabeth was waiting Percy to talk. She didn't said it, but I knew, it.

Minutes after, Percy got out from the kitchen. He slightly nodded to Annabeth. Annabeth understanding what this mean (Seriously, they could communicate telepathically), she stood up and handed me a hand for help, I took it and stood up.

We were as we started, sitting in the same couch and the same spots, which I was not happy with, the only difference was the room was a little more destroyed. If someday I see my house like that, it would break my heart. This was the place where she grew up here, she must be really fond of this place, I admired her for maintaining strong.

I broke the silence.

"Can you please explain all this?" I asked them, I was freaking out, they finally get on my nerves. I stood up and started pacing through the room. Eating my nails. I must be rather nervous, cause I didn't ate my nails since I heard my parents fighting. I shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't afford a breakdown right there. So much happened that morning. The bear, the torn living room, Annabeth holding a dagger and Percy a bat, everything was nonsense. Things didn't match.

"Of course we will explain you, but not today, it's getting late, you should get home. If it makes you feel better you can write every question and come tomorrow, we read it and we answer it, okay?" Annabeth talked to me like I was toddler. I was starting to get angry. I can't believe they were to talk me about something, which seemed important and then drop it.

"Okay, I will arrive tomorrow morning, okay?" I said, they could notice my anger. They glanced at me with apologetically looks. And I left the house, got on my car. When I arrived home, everyone was sleeping. Screw you, Annabeth, why did you live so far from my home.

I ran into my room, took paper and pencil and wrote a single phrase.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy! Can you belive it? Emma was with us meanwhile a chimera attacked us!"

"I know, what do you think she saw? This place was already pretty destroyed when she arrived, but she took long enough to notice. How much did the Mist covered?"

"Sincerely, I don't know, she saw my dagger and the monster's blood" I answered him. We were sitting on the couch, Percy had an arm around my shoulders and my head was on his shoulder. The Chimera attack destroyed the electricity on my house, so we were on the dark. We couldn't figure out how we could clean this mess. Before I ran out with Thalia and Luke, I was used to see my house all torn and being a mess, but they have passed 8 years since I didn't see like this.

"We will tell her, right?" Percy asked

"Of course we will, but first we have to get to camp. Chiron needs to give us permission. She had see enough to know the true" I confessed

"Are you sure she's not a demigod?" I sighed, we discussed this before Emma arrived.

"Yes Percy, I'm completely sure she is not a demigod, she lived with her parents long enough to delete that option"

"Well then, so it's better we start cleaning this before everyone else arrived" He said. I was surprised, he never wanted to clean.

"Yeah it's better to get started" When the rest arrived (dad, my stepmom, Bobby and Matthew) we were almost finished, the only thing missing was the ripped wallpaper and the café table. We spent a long night explaining everything.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Let me know what you think, suggest, et cetera. Reviews are always welcome, they make me happy (: <em>

_-Flo, Golden Drachma_


	3. I Met Someone Interesting

_Hi! it's me. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor starbucks and converse. Hope you like it. Sorry for my bad grammar! love you all and review are welcome (:_

_So, I have an **announcement**! I need a Beta Reader. If you are interest, please could you PM? It's for this story! Thanks (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – I met a camper<strong>

**Emma's POV**

I was happily sleeping when my phone rang. Ugh, who is the one that calls at 9 in the morning, I thought. Before answering I saw the time, my clock showed 11.56 a.m. Well, I was wrong, it was almost midday. I answered and I heard Annabeth's voice. She owed me an explanation and a apology. I already got my questions written in a paper.

"Hello?" I tried to sound like I was awake before, but I really failed. And to prove my statement, I yawned.

"Sorry for waking you up. But I have to tell you that I'll go a week to Camp with Percy and come back before you notice. Then we'll talk what we have to talk" she said matter of factly. Like the giant bear in her living room was a daily routine.

"What?" I yelled "What do you mean you won't be for a week? And I have to wait the whole week for the talk, can we talk _now_?" I was mad, I wanted to know what she and Percy were hiding. They were acting weirder than usually.

What was happening? I sighed. I could try to find out, but I didn't want to be murdered by Annabeth with the death glares when she found out what I was trying to know. No thanks, I had lived enough of Annabeth's glare for a lifetime.

If it was so important why didn't she told me right away? I couldn't stand the fact I have to wait a _week_ to know what she and Percy had to tell me yesterday. That was it. I'm going to Annabeth's place and forced her to tell me everything.

I took a quick shower. I dressed with jeans a tank top and my precious leather jacket. Then I headed to my car. I didn't eat breakfast. It was pointless because it was already 12.15 when I got out from the bath.

When I arrived Annabeth's house, it was empty. I ran the bell enough times to drive someone crazy, but no one answered. I took out my phone and dialed Annabeth's house number. I could hear it ran, but certainly no one was home. Weird. It was Sunday evening and no one was home. Usually the Chase stayed at home in Sundays.

I went back to my home. With nothing to do, I took out my list with my questions, which Annabeth asked me to do yesterday after the strange events. It only said:

"_Tell me everything about you both"_

By then I added:

"Could you please be less weirder_?"_

I looked at it, proud of myself of writing 2 questions that involve a lot to tell. I put away the piece of paper in my bag

I sighed. I started thinking about Annabeth leaving to New York to her camp. At first I thought that said camp was only for summer, but last year Annabeth told she had to go back and I asked her why because it was a summer camp. But she explained me, people who go to that camp, could stay year round. She even told me she lived in camp for seven years, until Percy convinced her she should gave a shot to her dad and stepmom. I'm glad she heard Percy, because I would never met her if she didn't.

I couldn't imagine what I would do a whole week without Annabeth. She is my best friend and by then, my only friend. Do you remember Sadie and Liz? Well they started growing distant from me and I don't really know why. Maybe because I used to hang out more with Annebeth. Maybe it was that. Since a few months ago, I left apart Sadie and Liz for hanging out with Annabeth and when Percy was in the city, with him also. Just like that, one day they stopped talking at me. I tried really hard talk to them, so did Annabeth. Annabeth was concerned of their sudden change of mood against us. Annabeth also tried talking with them, they were her friends also. And 2 months had gone, and they still refused to talk to me.

"Emma, lunch is ready!" I heard my little sister yelled from outside my room. I walked out the room. She was looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes, my dad's eyes. She was 6 years old. And she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I loved her. And I loved everything about her. She was so little, only a toddler, but she was able turn me on a good mood right away. Her hair, just like mine, brown wavy hair, was in shoulders height. She was wearing jeans and a Winnie the Pooh tee shirt. She was a Pooh lover. She wasn't wearing shoes, only comfy socks. She hated using shoes, she loved being barefoot or at least with socks.

I picked her up and she giggled. She loved being picked up. She hugged my neck and buried her face in crook of my neck, still giggling. She was so lovely. I couldn't resist when she asked me a favor or something. She was a pro in puppy faces.

In silence, we down the stairs. When I arrive to the table, which was already settled, I put her in her chair. I went to the kitchen to help my mom served the food. It smelled really good. It was my favorite food, lasagna. I was really fond of Italian food. Every pasta was my weakness and don't even think about homemade pizzas.

When we finished eating, I was so overwhelmed about the Percy and Annabeth's stuff, I needed to get out alone. I need time to think and relaxed. I have to find an answer why they acted so weird. I wondered why they had to go for a week to camp. So I decided to go to Starbucks. I went over my room, picked the bag where the piece of paper was, a notebook, black ink pen and a book I was reading. I went almost everywhere with a notebook and a pen, if something occurs to me, is better to have somewhere to write it.

I said to my mom where I was going and left. When arrived to the nearest Starbucks, where was fortunately almost empty. I walked over to the cash and order my favorite type of coffee. When I was heading towards a table, I was so distracted, I stumbled with some girl, around my age with long straight blonde hair and a fringe, wearing a headband with a flower attached to it. She was wearing jeans and an orange shirt, which said big black letters: CHB.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said, fortunately, the coffee didn't spill out.

"Don't worry" She said very politely and nicely "You seem to have a lot of problems in your mind, don't you?"

"I'm so obvious?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile. I liked her instantly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked. Wow, she was amazing. She barely knew about 2 minutes and she wanted to sit on a table with me talking about my problems. Hardly ever this happened to me. But I couldn't pretend I didn't need someone to tell everything about was going on.

"Yes, it would be great, but wouldn't you mind?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Okay, then, I really need someone to talk" I added with a smile

We sat down and start talking, not before we present each other with our names.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Emma Fitz" I presented myself.

"Glad to meet you Emma, I'm Katie Gardner"* She said with a bright smile.

Each one was with a coffee in her hands. Our table was next to a window. Outside was cloudy, like it was going to rain sometime on the day. Katie looked nervously to the sky. I wondered why. But I shook thought aside. I was wondering enough things already.

"So, what are your problems?" She asked.

"Umm, well, my friends are acting weird lately, more than usual" I confessed her. For anybody else, it would be really awkward to spoke to a stranger about your problems, but I felt relieved.

"Really?" It caught her attention. "How weird do you say? What do they did?" She asked

"Well, my friend Annabeth-" I got interrupted by her sudden almost yell.

"Your friend is called Annabeth? And she lives here?" She was really surprised and shocked at the same time

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Nothing, doesn't mind" she said. Well, obviously it minded, because she wouldn't be surprised and shocked at all. She gestured to me to continue.

"Well, she told me to get to her home as soon as possible I can, which I did, and there it was her boyfriend, which was supposed to arrive next week and I talked to him that morning, and I am pretty sure he was still in New York when we talked. She was about to tell me something, when suddenly something really weird happened, but doesn't matter what is it. The thing is she literally kicked me out of her house and told me to write the questions I had about the weird thing. And today in the morning she told me she was heading to New York to her camp with her boyfriend with no reasons or explanations and told me she will arrive in a week" I finally finished, I took a huge amount of air, it seems I forgot about breathing in between the explanation.

"Okay, so your friend Annabeth acted really weird, something weird happen and she suddenly had to go to her camp with her boyfriend, who live in New York and he arrived that morning almost instantly" She said, summing up everything in one sentence. "For causality, is his name Percy? Percy Jackson and Annabeth is Annabeth Chase?"

Wow! She scared me. She knew them! Both of them.

"Yes! Do you know them?" I asked

"Of course! They are the her- I mean – They are the greatest campers at my camp and also the cutest couple, even though they lasted 3 years to get together since they started having feelings for each other" She said enthusiastic.

"This is the biggest coincidence I have been ever in my life" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Indeed" she said.

"Wait! If you are supposed to be at camp, why are you here?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>*If you have doubts how Katie Gardner looks like, you can search her in a burge-bug drawing "On the steps of Olympus"<strong>

_So, did you like it? tell me what you think of it! I'll try to update soon, this is relaxed week._

_-Flo_


	4. It Has Been a Long Day

_Hello! here's chapter four. it's a bit shorter though, but I hope you like it. I don't own anything, except Emma Fitz. Review are welcome! (: And I need a Beta reader, please send me PM if you are interest, for this story . thaks a lot. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – It Has Been a Long Day<strong>

**Emma's POV**

I asked Katie why she was here in San Francisco if she was supposed to be in Camp. She was really nervous when answering, but somehow she managed to say:

"Err…my family. My family lives here and I got some issues to solve. They only gave me 3 days"

"Oh, hope nothing is wrong" I said. "So, when did you arrived?" I asked her

"Just this morning, I don't think my issues will take too long, so I decided to take some free time. It's hardly ever we can get out from Camp and get free time" She said. Apparently she stays year round, because if she stays only in summer, she would have plenty of free time.

"And when did you met Annabeth and Percy?" she asked with curiosity. I frown, trying to remember how long I've known Annabeth. And I remembered.

_It was the first day of school, 2 years ago. She was new in my school. She was a shy girl and was sitting alone in homeroom class, reading a book. I immediately knew we were going to be great friends. I got near her and sit next to her. She didn't look up. I knew the reason: the book was too good for giving importance to something else. I asked her what she was reading. She looked up with an annoying look in her face, she then saw me with a book, which she told me later she had already read and in her face a smile was spread. She told me she was reading an architecture book, which I noticed was in an unknown language for me. We started talking about books and other common interests. I knew she wasn't shy if you get to know her well. Since then, we became friends and with time, sisters. _

"I met Annabeth two years ago, in our school and for Percy, umm…three months, more less. I met him because I thought Annabeth's boyfriend was so perfect and ended thinking he was fake. She then introduced me into Percy, which turned out he wasn't fake and all her description about him, which I thought were too _divine and perfect, almost a god, _were right" When I ended telling my story, she cracked laughing.

"Oh my Gods! Godly and divine" She said between laughter. When she stopped she said "Yeah, that happen a lot with Percy and almost everybody in Camp" She said with a shrug like it was normal. I would like to go to that Camp, where people who is described, sounded like they were from a divine family, lucky Annabeth and Katie. Maybe even girls are described like that. Well, they must. Just look at Annabeth and Katie, they are beautiful. Fit body, but not in excess. And perfect tan, like they spent a lot of time outside. And they have beautiful features.

"Okay, so back at how do you met them and everything. You know why they had to go back to camp?" she asked.

"Not really, they were acting really weird, more than usually" I said

"Mmm…that's strange. They usually warn before they got back to camp or our activity director have to ask them to come personally if not summer yet" she said a little nervous. Then she watched the hour in her clock. "Oh my Gods, I have to go, it's already 5 p.m and my family is waiting. Why don't we meet tomorrow? Give your email and I will send one to you, okay?"

I agreed and gave her my mail. It seems she also didn't have a phone. I wonder if everyone in camp does not own a phone. Also I noticed she said Gods and twice, not like it was a mistake. Maybe her accent made me heard a final _s_, but then I remember Annabeth when I first met her, she used to say Gods, but not anymore, but sometimes I still hear her muttered things like _"Oh gods" or "What the Hades" _ and things like that, don't know really the reason, but anyways, it's not normal.

**Katie's POV**

Emma is 100% mortal. She likes reading, so she isn't dyslexic and she was able to stay still for the 2 hours we were talking, which for me take a lot of self-control, so she isn't ADHD. She also didn't suspect about Percy and Annabeth being half human and half god. It was really a coincidence founding her in my way. And I wanted to help her because, I don't know, she seemed to be with a lot of problems, even for a mortal. I can understand why she was worried. Percy and Annabeth left without saying a word and acting weirder than usually. She had a lot in her mind and obviously, she didn't tell me everything. Maybe she presence a monster attacked and the Mist confused her, which was totally possible because 2 of the most powerful demigods were together and they can't avoid to attracted monsters, and if she decided to tell me that, maybe I'll think she was nuts but she won't know that a monster for me is completely normal.

Since I left Camp Half-Blood, I had 3 monsters attack in 2 days. They weren't difficult to kill, but it was unusually that so many attacked a Demeter child in only two days. Maybe that's why Percy and Annabeth left, Chiron maybe sent them in a quest why they were so many monsters or maybe not.

When I arrived to my hotel, I sent an email to Emma to meet tomorrow at the same Starbucks but in the morning. The truth is I didn't come for _family issues,_ my family doesn't even live here. Chiron sent me because they are some demigods in a school in San Francisco I need to take them to Camp.

I closed my laptop and go to bed. It has been a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Do you liked it? Review what you think and what I should do, ideas, anything. Sorry for my grammar mistakes! <em>


	5. Finally I learn why they are weird

_Hi! sorry for the delay. This is the last chapterand I hope you like it. Enjoy and reviews are welcome! Checked by the amazing Aurora Borealis97'_

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

Finally the week was ending, only a day was before I could meet with Annabeth and Percy. The next day we arrived early in the morning. The week had passed and I felt it was a blur. I can't remember much. I remembered meeting with Katie Gardner 2 or 3 times and then she had to go back to camp. Poor me, I really liked her, she was very nice.

That day I went to school, and when I arrived home, I started doing homework. I would have stayed too long and too concentrated if Annabeth didn't choose to call me. I answered the phone.

"Hi?" I was so surprised, it came out like a question.

"Hello Emma! Long time no see! We need to meet! Remember the conversation we were going to give you a week ago? Well, the time has arrived" She chuckled nervously.

"Wh- What? Now? When did you arrive? Weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow? Why do you sound so nervous?" I threw a million questions in less than a minute. Whoa! I got a new record, last one was in 1 min. 25 sec.

"Easy! Meet me at Starbucks! Bye. See you soon." And she hung up. Wait! She said meet me? Isn't she with Percy? Did he stay in New York? Well, if I want to find out, better get going.

I arrived to Starbucks and she was already there, shaking her leg, like she was nervous, impatient, or both. She then spotted me and smiled at me, which didn't seem to be a natural one. It wasn't.

We greeted each other with a hug and sat down, not before asking for our coffees.

**Annabeth's POV**

That's it. I decided. We decided. Percy and I. We decided to tell everything about us to Emma. After the chimera attacked at my home, we finally said yes. But then Chiron called us (and of course he knew we wanted to tell a mortal about demigods) to go to camp and talked to him before we tell her everything. That took a week, so we had enough time to discuss and that took most of the time we had. When he finally decided it would be safe enough, I came back. Percy had to stay because Chiron needed him for some new campers.

So here I am, struggling against my ADHD. I was so nervous, my legs were almost hitting the table above them. I finally spoke,

"So… Percy and I have something to tell you, but he had to stay at camp, so I will tell you instead," I said.

"All right then," she said "what is it you want to talk about?"

"The thing is, well Percy and I aren't quite normal." I said in a whisper, but she heard anyway.

"I know that," she said matter of factly. Wait! What? She knew we are demigods and didn't tell us? Oh Gods. But she continued. "You are the weirdest people I've ever met, that's not a surprise."

If only she knew…

I started talking again, not being able to control my mouth like I normally could. I just spilled everything.

"Yes, we are weird because we are demigods, half-god and half-human. Greek Gods. My mom is Athena and Percy's father is Poseidon. We have a camp for people like us. They are lot of us. We trained to survive monsters, real monsters. And the thing that destroyed my living-room, that was a chimera." I sucked in a giant breath. Gods! I was able to tell the truth to Emma. She had her mouth opened, forming an "O".

"W-W-What? So everything is true? The myths and the gods?" she said in shock. "So, the girl I met, Katie Gardner, is she a demigod too?"

"You met Katie Gardner? And yes, her mother is Demeter."

"I met her a few days ago when you and Percy left." she said, recovering from her shock.

"Oh yes! I remember, she left because needed to pick up some demigods in a school near here," I said, I could tell Katie didn't tell her she was here for that…

"Oh you liars, every demigod is a liar, how could you?" she nearly yelled. I was hurt she told me I was a liar, I didn't choose to be a demigod and I would have told her if Chiron had let us.

"Look, Emma, we have to lie because monsters can sense us, it seems we really stink," she cracked a smile, I continued. "We didn't tell you because Chiron, who is our Activities Director, told us not to say a word until he allowed it. That's why we needed to go to camp, because he needed to talk to Percy and I before we decided to tell you."

Thankfully she understood. "Okay, I understand that you must be in danger sometimes."

I stifled laughter. "Sometimes? Nope, we are in constantly danger, and Percy is in double danger since he's a child of the big three." I said.

"So, now can you tell me everything? Please?" She pleaded. I couldn't refuse, she deserve it.

"Of course we will! First I ran away from home, then Percy arrived at camp, and then we can tell you about our first and second quests, then the third, which Percy must tell you, as I was in Mt. Tam holding the sky on my shoulders, and the fourth, oh and maybe we can even tell you about the war from last summer!" I said and I burst out laughing from the look on her face. She was in real shock.

"Y-you held the sky? You were in a w-war? And I thought my grades were a big problem..." she muttered and I laughed again, but Emma joined me this time.

"Yes and yes, but you have to hear Percy, he has ** off almost every god and got out alive and was the leader to the war and blew up Mt. Saint Helens last year…" I sighed and remembered I kissed him. "Oh! I forgot, I'm the architect of Olympus," I said matter of factly.

Her jaw almost hit the floor, which despite already being open, reached new levels of roundness. She couldn't believe it, everything we have been through and survived, she realized we have a much harder life than others and that our lives would be worth telling someday, a real fantasy story.

* * *

><p>did you like it? review and told me what you think.<p> 


	6. Epilogue

_Hello! So this is the final chapter, an epilogue I decided to do. Hope you like it and reviews are welcome (: Checked by AuroraBorealis97'_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"They went through near-death quests. They hold the sky on their shoulders. Years ago a volcano exploded and it was Percy's fault. They went into the Sea of Monsters…" I had told these so many times that I've learned them by heart, but every time I tell them, I watch as my daughter's eyes light up as I tell her godparents' stories, and every time, it made my whole day a bit better. She asks me every night to tell her a different story from her godparents. She is so happy hearing them, hoping some day she will have adventures like those. But not knowing the pain they had gone through. And their matching grey streaks are just one (or two?) of the permanent reminders that every story is true. That's possibly the only story I haven't told my daughter, the story behind the matching grey streaks. I have told her that they held they sky, but I haven't gone into any more detail.

15 years have passed and too much had happened. A war even took place, which was probably the hardest year for Annabeth and the Camp as a whole. It was a short while after I met Percy that he disappeared. No one knew where he was, until this Jason guy told them. They went to Camp Jupiter, which apparently was for Romans instead of Greeks, and rescued Percy and then headed towards Greece where the war against Gaea took place. And the prophecy of the seven was completed.

Now, years after I got married, we had a little 3 year old girl. Percy and Annabeth had already gotten married, but decided not to have children and they seem to be as happy as they had been on their wedding day. Both love my daughter very much, and they even let me tell her every story about their adventures.

Percy and Annabeth visit every time they can, usually during holidays since they live in New York, while I stayed with my family in San Francisco.

It's surprising how this friendship has lasted. Fifteen years is a long time, and even longer for Percy and Annabeth, and twenty-one years seems like almost your whole life, knowing the one you love and I think they are the sweetest couple ever.

But with demigods, no one knows how long it can last.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Review to tell me what you think! <em>

_I wanted to say thanks to every person who reviewed and gave me ideas while writing this story (prequel and sequel). They helped me a lot and gave me the desire to continue (: . Thanks and see you in other fanfic! _

_- Golden Drachma_


End file.
